The plot
by Arashi Haruka
Summary: This is the story of Senju Miaka, the new student at Konoha. She is not just an ordinary student. She was sent on a mission of revenge. All she has to do is stay hidden, but that's the problem...


**DELETED FILES:**

**NOTE: This is the truth and nothing but the truth.**

Breathe…

Just stay calm…

Nothing is going to stop you…

You know what you're doing…

You've done it several times before…

You can do it again…

Just breathe...

My name is Senju Miaka and I am a new student at Konoha Ninja Academy.

I was sent here undercover on a mission to break up the village.  
>My great-great-grandfather, Senju Hashirama, and his friend, Uchicha Madara, founded this village, but ever since Lord Orachimaru interfered with my family, my great-great-grandfather wished for it to be destroyed. He became so angry in the last 5 years of his life.<p>

These were the years of hell. I have even got a mark on my arm to prove it! I had nothing but respect for him.

I look around to observe my surroundings.

"_Don't make yourself too comfortable, Miaka. Remember that this is the place that you have to destroy. Keep your thoughts to yourself, only speak when asked a question and stay in the shallows. Don't let anyone pick you out."_

Those were the last words I heard from my father, Senju Aiwa.

Now, I'm here. Hopefully, this won't drive me insane.

I see that kid that always hangs out in the shadows….Naruto…Yeah, that's his name.

I don't know what he did, but he is always treated like he has some sort of plague. Maybe I should make friends with him. We could both be in the shadows together.

I walk slowly towards him. Of course, he was terrified of me. I looked like a typical girl with red hair who always wore black, with a tattoo of a dragon on her neck. It was a make-over. (The dragon tattoo wasn't part of the make-over…I was born with it.) My hair was originally brown and I never wore black.

"_You need to change your looks, __Miaka. Maybe we can do something about that dreadful hair of yours…How about red?" _

I remember clearly when I was told I had to come here. My mother had died a few months back and my father was completely devastated and had no idea what he was talking about.

I mean, my hair wasn't dreadful and I didn't want red hair! (I have to admit, I do look quite cool in red hair, though.)

I was wearing a really cool black dress with a black jacket. When I saw the other children, I knew, I would never be in the shadows…well, maybe.

Anyway, back to Naruto. I walk up to him, next to the swing. He looks at me and I can see he looks extremely bored.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Oh, and I forgot, here they say your name first, then your surname. It is so weird. Where I am from, we say our surnames first.

"The name's Miaka." I say, even though I wasn't supposed to talk. There was something about him, something that felt so strong and powerful. Yet, it was quite pleasant. I didn't say anything else to him because I realised that everyone was leading in the hall. I nodded my head at Naruto, to indicate that we were supposed to go in. He got up slowly and sighed.

I walked away from him to get to class. He walked slowly behind.

"_Remember that if you get into the wrong friendships__, break out of it as quick as you can. Without causing a fight, but, of course, Miaka, you are used to these sorts of things__,__ aren't you?"_

I only hear my father's voice. His mocking-ness, even if he doesn't mean it. I cannot help but think what he and my brother are doing.

Yes, I have a brother.

My brother is Senju Sakroy, but we call him Roy. I was the first child, until I was 6, when he was born. He always got what I wanted and I was always jealous of him because he got all the attention. Sometimes I wished that he didn't exist. (Harsh…I know)

The reason why he isn't here is because of my father. He has a way of giving unexpected violent actions. In other words, he abuses people just because he wants to. (He doesn't hurt Roy though because Roy's "too special" for him to hurt.) It was always my mom and I, then she left and I was the only target. I was kicked out 5 out of 7 schools because I came to school with bruises and then got a bit angry myself and I ended up hurting someone….but nothing serious.

I probably sound like a whack job right now, so many family problems.  
>But that's why I'm here, you know…to get away from my father (also to destroy the village). It was my father's idea.<p>

He can't stand me and I can't stand him. I mean, we've had our moments when we had a good time, but that's like a 1000 to 1 chance when that happens.

Now, let's get back to the present, the ninja school.

As soon as I got in the building, I saw all the girls crowding around something. I approached the scene carefully to realize that the "thing" was actually a "body". It was that boy that all the girls like…Sasuke.

"_Don't let any boy get to you, Miaka! If I find out that you got sidetracked, I will personally come down there and kill him, the village and you! Do you understand, Miaka? …Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

The thought of that moment made me shiver.

I looked around to see if I could see Naruto. The next thing I knew, I heard all the girls screaming his name…It seems that Naruto just kissed Sasuke and all the girls are going to beat him up. (Shame) That means that I can no longer be friends with him, because it seems that he is the "class clown".

I looked at Sasuke. He was rather cute, I must say. I mentally noted to stay away from him.

Iruka Sensei entered the room just as I sat down. I looked around. I was sitting next to a girl who was wearing purple. She had short, blackish hair. She looked like an extremely shy person. I should talk to her after class.

I turned my attention to what the sensei was saying:

"…you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man-squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin, an elite ninja."

That seemed to startle everybody. Then I realized something else. There were 31 students, including me. How will there be enough squads if it is odd. I see that the sensei realizes by the way he chews his stubby pencil.

He sees me and nods.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads…"

I wasn't listening to see who was in whose group. I was just worried that I might be in Sasuke or Naruto's group.

"Group seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

Well, that settles it.

Group 10 was read out. My name wasn't called. I was so confused. I glanced at Iruka Sensei, he was looking at me too and he was just nodding at me, in a reassuring way.

As everyone else exited the room for recess, Iruka Sensei stopped me. He apologized that I was not called out on the list. He had gotten a letter from my father saying that I was not to be put in a group according to my strength because my score was the highest in the class.

He said that I was in a squad with his nephew and another boy and that we would be taught by a Jonin.

We would be taught in secret, because no one was supposed to know that he had any family.

"Perfect." I thought, "I'm in the shadows!"


End file.
